Heretofore, a line drawing for coloring has been widely known as a playing or a teaching material for young children. As generally known, the line drawing for coloring includes a paper of rough sketch on which only picture patterns are drawn. The rough sketch is painted with coloring material such as pigment or crayon, so as to arouse interest in paintings with fun, and to develop emotion.
On the other hand, various colored plastic merchandises are put on the market regardless of softness or hardness; for instance, toys, dolls, artificial flowers, artificial fruit, and other products are popular. Those colored plastic goods are manufactured by applying heat or pressure, or both at the same time to a colored plastic material by an injection molding method, a compression molding method, or an extrusion molding method with use of moldings in a predetermined shape.
However, since they are fabricated by the above mechanical molding methods, configurations of the products fabricated with the above-mentioned conventional colored plastic material are uniformalized by the employed moldings, and the color tone thereof is almost monotonous, so that only monotonous products can be obtained.
The present invention was developed in view of the above-described situation of the conventional products, and its object is to provide a set of devices for making up totally novel, soft, colored plastic-made pictures or products, to which desired patterns are drawn and which are painted with desired colors, with use of the colored plastic materials by outline drawing for coloring or usual drawing, and a method of manufacturing the colored plastic pictures or products with use of such devices.